


When the World was Ours

by Ihasmagma



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana is the only one who knows crap, Connor is protective of his friends, Evan is dying, Evil demons, F/F, F/M, Jared is reckless, M/M, Other, Prom story gone wrong, Weird spells, Zoe is amazing and needs more fanfics about her, Zoe is trying her best, a character gets possesed, roadtrips are crap, spells, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasmagma/pseuds/Ihasmagma
Summary: Alana got her dress ready. Tonight was the night, she was gonna win the election thanks to it.Zoe grabbed her purse. She wasn't gonna let her free again... she couldn't...Evan adjusts his tie nervously. He could do this... god what he would give to be normal for once.Jared gelled his hair quickly. Tonight, Evan Hansen would fall in love with him.Connor blew his joint and ignored the shadows lurking around him, like they were looking for prey.Turns out that the night was gonna be a lot more complicated, with shadow demons being unleashed, family secrets exposed, magic used, and possession creating.Always read the fine print before you sell your soul~





	When the World was Ours

Jared felt the soft fabric of the dress shirt as he put it on. He was going in a nice light blue (totally not panning on matching Evan’s, never) dress shirt, navy pants, and a gamer tie, with little asteroid pixels if you look close enough. He made sure he was classy, but still had his swag.

He rushed out of the bathroom, bumping into his younger brother, Jeremy. Jared hates the way he sees Jeremy. Someone to look up to, the perfect role model,  
The good son.  
It just wasn’t fair, Jared never got any attention, but that was beside the point. He didn’t feel like complaining about his life at the moment. No, his mind was preoccupied with something much more important.

Picking up his crush and driving him to Homecoming. 

So Jared grabbed his shit and ran out the door, not bothering to say goodbye. He hopped in and drove to Evan’s.

Evan was dying.  
Okay that was an exaggeration. But not far off. If you asked him, finding his best shoes is a life or death situation, because what if you wear the wrong shoes, then people will notice and think, ‘oh he should have worn other ones, he's so uncultured, why is he even here’ then they will avoid him then his friends will think he’s inconsiderate and informal and never want to see him again and he’ll die alone and people will laugh about his death-

Okay, Evan was hyperventilating now, rushing all around the small apartment. His mom approached carefully, and warily. She knows Evan is dangerous in his panic mode. 

“Honey? Can I help you find something?” She says, smiling and leaning against the doorway.

“NO IM FUCKING FINE MOM FUCK OFF PLEASE!” he rasped. His mother giggled. 

“I FOUND THEM!” he yells, quickly putting them on while also combing his hair. He was going 80 miles an hour.   
He grabbed his coat and phone and ran out, leaving his mom smiling. As Evan looked back, he could feel the pity in her eyes, the thoughts she was having.

``why can’t he function?’ 

God it would have been better born deformed, at least then he could function properly, like his all time hero, August Pullman. But until that life comes,

He was stuck with the mess he was.

With that thought he entered the car and headed to the best night in his life.

Alana got her purse and her pearls on. See, she did not actually care about the dance, but what comes after. If all goes well, Alana Beck would be elected student Body President, hopefully beating that rich Hobart guy. 

“Alana, are you ready?” Her Nani asked, coming down. She had long grey curls, and dark but wise eyes, as if they were a hundred years old. Alana nodded politely as she walked out. “Goodbye, Nani” She says, smiling to herself.

“Remember, no drinking, no drugs, no boys, no sex, no shame!” Her older brother, Nickita, shouted. She giggled. She was a lesbain, so that wasn’t going to be an issue, but she agreed anyway.

Over the years Alana has learned that life is best when you nod and agree. Speak out when it’s best for you.

At least, that was how the Becks worked. And she, the good and respectful successor she was, respected the discipline. 

This was gonna be her night to win.

Connor blew the joint, feeling the smoke around him as he walked down the fall Rochester streets. He felt a strange essence lurking, as if it were an animal, thinking of the best way to find and kill its prey.

Connor thought nothing of it as he continued smoking, letting his thoughts fog over.

Zoe was anxious. Contrary to popular belief by everyone in the world ever, no Zoe Murphy was not the one always collected.

Right now she was falling apart at the seams. She looked down on the mark on her left arm, the mark of a crescent moon. It had been there for years, as she trained. See, that ukulele was a lot more than just an instrument. 

It was the instrument to her power. Now she just hoped that power will be enough. Cause today was October the tenth.

The day Blake, queen of shadows is said to come back.

Screw Homecoming.

But either way, she did her part to blend in, she brought her instrument (She was planned to perform at the dance) she put her hair up in a bun, put on a purple teal dress, and makeup. She looked like a normal wealthy junior.

But… she was so much more than that, and the idea made her heart swell in fear. She was born on the day of the lights. The day when the sun and the blue moon met together in the sky, making her the next link in the great Murphy Chain.

She walked out, her mother having tears in her eyes, acting all emotional. “You are so grown up, Zo…” She put her hand to her lips, in a prayer like formation. She smiled back at her mother and waved, leaving to drive to the dance, trying so desperately to ignore the sinking feeling of dread.

Tonight wasn’t gonna end well…

The shadow crept behind the boy, forming herself. The boy jumped, his anxiety skyrocketing. “You want to be free right? No longer be the burden and mess that you are?” She says, alluringly. She was covered in shadow, only her bright green eyes showing. He nodded, solemnly. 

“I can take it all away, no catch,” She cooed and extended her hand. The boy could barely breathe, he clearly was suffering. “No c-catch?” he spat out, in a stuttering and quiet way.

“None”

So he took her hand, letting himself be engulfed in shadow and darkness.


End file.
